The Daffodille Anne Potter Story
by Rinnie10
Summary: Set during the Marauders Era. This is a story about James Potter's cousin; Daffodille Anne Potter and her life, love and death... I'm not good at summaries - -
1. The Beginning

-The Beginning.-

Benjamin Potter burst through the doors to waiting room with such glee. "Its a girl!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Its a girl!" Ben high-fived his brother, Charlus and then twirled round his sister-in-law, Diadora.

Mr Potter (his father) looked amused at his eldest son's celebration. "He reminds me of myself," he smiled to himself as he spoke to his wife.

Benjamin Potter and his girlfriend, Katherine Jayne Berry had a beautiful baby girl on the fifteenth of May 1960, with the name Daffodille Anne Potter. Benjamin was over the moon, he had always (secretly) wanted a daughter. He somehow knew that his daughter was going to achieve great things.

A few months later Daffodille's cousin was born; James Charlus Potter. Benjamin and Charlus were both proud fathers as you could imagine...

...Five years later...

A family meal at the Potters' always seemed like a nightmarish affair; what with a screaming three year old and two five year olds running around the joint. Diadora had to put her youngest (Rose Diadora Potter) to bed early, to quite things down and then sent the five year olds to play in the garden.

Daffodille tried to flatten her dark, unruly hair. Merlin! She simply hated it. The young girl wished she had her mother's blonde, curly hair. At least, it was easier to maintain. Daffodille looked over to her cousin, James; he was currently hovering around on his toy broomstick. "Hey, Jamie? Let me have a go? I left mine at home."

James pondered it for a mockingly two seconds, "no." He went higher, not that much higher (toy broomsticks could only float about two feet off the ground). The boy frowned, "I wanna go higher!"

Daffodille giggled softly, "you'll have to wait until we go to Hogwarts before you can fly higher, Jamie!"

The boy landed on the ground right beside his cousin. He, too, had dark, unruly hair and he wore round spectacles. "Are you sure ya going to Hogwarts? I heard off Aunt Kath that you're going to Beauxtons. That's in France."

Daffy scowled, "that's a lie! I'm going to Hogwarts and I'm a Gryffindor!"

James laughed, "whatever you say, Daffy. Whatever you say."


	2. Doubts

-Doubts.-

Days later, Daffodille was sitting the front room, gazing at the television. Her grandparents hadn't understood why her mom and dad brought a Muggle appliance. Daffy had to agree; all it showed was boring Game Shows.

Her mother (Katherine) entered the room. "Daffy, 'ave you been playin' in ze garden agaen? We 'as vizitors comin' over today." Kath was French and it was painted clearly in her accent.

Daffy looked down at her dress and blushed slightly. The dress was meant to be plain white, but instead it had patches of brown all over it. Knowing the five year old, it was either mud or chocolate; possibly both. "Not really, Mom."

Katherine frowned slightly, "well, you'll 'ave to get a bath aney'ow. Your father would wan' you to be prezentable." The blonde's frown became more concerned. "By ze way, Daffy. Iz zomething botherin' you? You've been actheeng off for ze last couple of dayz."

Daffy fiddle with the hem of her dress. "James seems ta think I'm not going to Hogwarts. He thinks that I'm going to Beauxtons instead. And, well, I don't think I am a Witch."

Her mother's concern grew rapidly. Not a Witch? Her daughter certainly was doubtful. "But Daffy, you still 'ave time before knowing. Eet takes time. 'Onestly. And you're going to 'Ogwarts I reassure you."

Daffodille, who wasn't entirely convinced, nodded at her mother. "Okay. I shall be getting ready now." On tha note, the five year old stood up and exited the room.

One week later...

Daffy was helping her Aunt Diadora and mother with preperations for Rose's four birthday party. Once her mother was out of earshot (and out of the room), she looked to her aunt. "Aunt Dia? When did you find out about your Magic abilities?"

Diadora looked at her niece and smiled fondly at her interest. "When I was six actually. I accidently smashed my mother's best china. You should of seen her face." Her aunt held an amused expression upon her face.

A sudden movement caused Daffy to scowled and almost drop all the floor into the cake mixture (she was in charge of baking). "Jamie let go of the toy broomstick. That's mine." To think she saw this coming. As though she predicted it. Predicted it? Divination, great. Least she had Magic.

James sent daggers to his cousin's back. "How do you do that?"

Daffy's face creaked into a huge grin and she spun around to look at him. "I'm physchic. And you know you shouldn't glare at someone's back. You should just stop with the glaring, Jamie."

"You really freak me out. Seriously, how do Aunt Kath and Uncle Ben put up with you?"

His mother laughed and gently ruffled his hair. "Play nice, James."

Daffy's grin widened, she was going to love winding up her cousin at Hogwarts...


	3. Hogwarts, Owls and Snivellous

**-Hogwarts, Owls and Snevillous**

**May 15th 1971 - Daffy's Eleventh Birthday.**

**A**n eleven year old Daffodille Anne Potter walked out of room, yawning. She hadn't slept a wink last night. The brunette had wondered when her letter would arrive. Hence why she hadn't slept well.

Daffy walked into the kitchen and grinned as she saw her father sat at the table, reading _The Daily Prophet. _She dropped down on a chair beside him.

"Mornin', Dad!" The girl picked up a slice of toast. "Has the post been yet?"

Upon hearing his daughter, Benjamin placed down his paper. "Not yet. Sorry kiddo."

The eleven year old pouted as her mother entered holding a package in her hands. "I see ze birthday gearl iz up."

Upon hearing this, young Daffy turned. "Birth-" Oh! "Oops!" She giggled softly, "I forget."

Katherine ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "Its okay. By ze way, James and Rose iz comin' up today."

Daffy grinned softly. She could torment James once he got here. Maybe with the help of Rose. "Oh! Oh! Is that my present?" She squealed with excitement.

Her mother nodded, "From your Grandparentz in Francis. But, you'll 'ave to wait until later befour you can open your presentz."

Daffy groaned softly as she began to eat her breakfast. Sulking the whole time.

James, Daffy found out, was a good object to torment. Especially when Rose helped out. The boy was now sulking in the corner of the room.

Katherine and Diadora did quiz both girls about this, of course. Said girls just smiled and battered their eye lashes whilst chorussing, "We have no idea."

Now and then, Benjamin would see his daughter staring longingly out of the window. The letter still hadn't arrived yet. Why was it taking so long? Worry clouded the man's mind as he saw look of disappointment on the girl's face.

It was James who first to see the owl (or should that be owls?) Through the window. He perked up, exclaiming, "The letters have arrived! The letters are here!"

Daffy quirked up an eyebrow as she followed her cousin's gaze (as did Rose). "Hm? Jamie's letter is here too?" She questioned as her gaze locked on her aunt.

Diadora shrugged, "It appears so."

Daffy, having got a saint's heart, smiled softly. "Wow, getting accepted into Hogwarts at the same time. How exciting!" In all truth, she wasn't as angelic as she appeared to be. James referred her to a devil in disguise.

But he never told her as he hated her tempers worse. James wasn't looking forward to his next seven years with her at Hogwarts.

Daffy stepped out of the shop in a huff. "You're so dead, Jamie! How dare you break all those jars with eyeballs in and Merlin knows what else!"

Her cousin chuckled lightly, goo covered himself and his cousin. "That would have went smoothly if you hadn't stuck your nose in."

"I'm sorry!" Sarcasm leaked in her voice. "But I wasn't the one who was planning to do that! I'm gunna tell Aunt Dia!"

James, however, had lost interest in her as he watched a red head from across the way.

Daffodille stopped in mid-rant, followed his gaze and sniggered wickedly like a hag. "No offence, Jamie but she would never date you in a million years."

"How would you know that?"

"Let's see; whenever I looks at her all I hear _'No, Potter... Not in a million years Potter... Leave me alone, Potter...'_ Oh, deary me! She's gunna hate you, cousin," Daffy loved it when she was right about these things.

An angry looking Katherine stepped out of the shop muttering curses in French. Only Daffodille could translate her mother's cuses. "That's ze last time I take Jamez shoppin' wit' uz. I tell your movzer later."

It is safe to say that James met the mysterious red haired girl on the train once more. This time she was with a greasy haired boy. James and his new group of friends gave the guy a nickname Snevillous.

On the way out, Lily and Severus bumped into Daffodille (who was releaving her bladder at the time) and had an interesting conversation.

"What did my cousin do?"

"Oh, you're related to him? I feel sorry for you," Lily nodded. Snape had refused to talk.

"I'll whack for you."

With that Daffy entered the compartment and gave James a dead arm.

"What was that for?"

"You know what it was for!"

"I like her James!" His shaggy haired friend (whose name she learnt to be Sirius Black) spoke. "She has spank."

"Whatever idiot!"

Fin.

Chapter Three End Notes:

Phew! Sorry for almost abandoning this fanfic. I never meant to. Forgive me! I hope this longer chapter will help you to forgive me ^^; Reviews and critiques are most welcome ;) x


	4. Who Gave Her A Bat!

**Chapter Four: Who Gave Her A Bat?**

**September 1972 - Second Year; Quidditch**

Daffodille smirked as she sat at the table in the Great Hall. It was Quidditch try-outs that day and she could not wait. She had always wanted to be a Beater for a Quidditch team. The house team looked so good after all. There was always something that could spoil her mood though.

"I can't wait to try out for Seeker," James smirked as he sat down beside his cousin. "I'm gunna do it for my idol."

Daffy glared at him, "The Gryffindor team team already has a Seeker. You'll have to wait until next year."

"Oh, well he'll have settle for Chaser with me," Sirius draped an arm around her shoulders. "You'd make a fine Chaser, Potter."

She shoved his arm off of her and glared at Black. "I would rather vomit than be on the same team as both of you."

"The feeling is neutral," James grinned. "The same goes for Rose."

Daffodille rolled her eyes, "That is a very sexist comment, Jamie. I'll have you know that there are fine female Quidditch stars. Just look at my posters in my room."

"Merlin, you'd be a rubbish date!" Sirius had exclaimed. "Witches Rights! Next it'll be House Elves' rights!"

"Now, that's not a bad idea," she smirked at the would be casanova.

"Merlin!" James sounded aspirated. "Don't get ideas in her head, Sirius!"

Daffy stood up, "Whelp, I'd best get my broom stick now or I'll be late for try-outs. I'll most likely see you two later."

Daffodille walked down the corridor with her broom stick set in her hand. It was almost time for her try-out; she was so excited.

A blonde, however, stepped into her path. She had confused him for a woman at first. "No running in the corridors." Huh? "Five points off Gryffindor."

"I- I," she was confused once more. She wasn't running but then it became apparent he wasn't talking to her.

"Sorry, Malfoy," a male voice found its way into her ears. "I'll remember for next time."

"You better, Flame." A swish of long hair and Malfoy went back down the corridor.

Daffy turned to the offender and almost regretted it. He was the most beautiful guy that she had ever seen. The brunette could feel her heart go faster at the sight of the red haired male.

He smiled (breathlessly?) radantly. "Ur, sorry about that. I hope Malfoy didn't get you confused."

"Oh," she nearly whispered. "That's okay. I just wasn't expecting it that's all."

He nodded, "I'm Thomas. Thomas Flame, by the way." He held out his hand.

Daffy nervously took it. "I'm Daffy. Daffodille Potter." She slowly shook it.

"Daffodille? That's a beautiful name, it suits you," he smiled before looking down at her broom stick. "Oh, am I keeping you from try-outs?"

"Shot! I almost forgot!"

"Don't worry," he chuckled lightly. "If you hurry, you'll make it."

Daffodille made it on time, thank Merlin for that! She had heard her name being called out once she got there. The brunette smiled apologetically at the captain before grabbing a bat and flying up into position.

She looked at the stands and saw Remus, Peter, Lily, Severus (reluctantly, of course) and (her heart melted) Thomas. Both red heads and Remus waved at her. Daffy felt blood rush to her cheeks as she turned away to face Black.

He smiled, "Face feel cold, Potter? I'd warm it up but I need a hand free to catch the Quaffle. Oh, there's Rose!"

Daffodille looked over and saw an over eager Rose and... Was that a banner with her name on it?

"Go Daffy!" The first year called.

A smile tugged at the second year's lips.

"Oi! Where's mine?" James sounded insulted.

"There's no hope for you, Jamie," she smirked as she whacked a Bludger that was an inch from his head. "Watch it by the way."

James, Sirius and Daffy had made it onto the team. The three were really happy about it.

"Maybe Lily will go out with me now," James sounded gleeful.

"Not in a million years, Potter," came the red head's voice from the sofa in Gryffindor's common room.

"But... But you came to my try-out?"

"Correction, I came to _Daffy's_ try-out, idiot."

Daffodille smirked from her position on the floor. "I told you this would happen, Jamie. It gets much, much worse."

Thomas entered the common room and sat next to her. "Congratulations!" He hugged her, "I've just heard."

Daffy reluctantly hugged him back, face burning up. "Thank you, Thomas."

James's protectiveness kicked in. "Who the bloody hell is that?"

She pulled out of the embrace. "This is Thomas. He's my friend."

"I don't want you to hang around him."

"Just because he's a year above us and a boy does not mean I cannot be friends with him, Jamie."

"She does have a point, James," Sirius agreed. "They're only friends."

James pouted, "I don't like him."

"Trust you to say that," Daffy sounded asperated. "At least I don't waste my pocket money on dung bombs."

"Last summer was fun!" James tried to reason.

"Inviting Black around was the worse idea you ever had." Daffy stood up, "Now, if you excuse me, some of us have homework to do."

Lily nodded in agreement as she followed her and Thomas out of the portrait hole.

The Owl had come unexpectedly. It was from her mother. She couldn't believe it! The blood was beating closely to her petite ears. She wished summer would come slower now!

Looking up from her letter, Daffodille glared at the offenders. "Would you hurt you for me to have a peaceful?"

"What d'ya mean, Daffy?" James asked 'innocently'.

"Oh, don't act dumb with me Jamie!" She snapped. "You and Black coming to my house for summer!"

"That? We almost forgot about that," Sirius attempted to pick off invisible dust of his robe. "Your mother was quite insistent that we visited for the holidays."

Daffy pouted, "Well, I don't like it."

"Don't like what?" Rose asked as she sat next to her.

"Black and Jamie well spending summer at mine."

"Don't worry, me and Lily are coming up."

"Lily's coming up for summer?"

Daffy peered at her youngest cousin. "Why'd you say that for? We'll never hear the end of it now."

Fin.

End Notes:

Sorry if this makes no sense. This took me a day and half to write. I just hope it is okay. Reviews are welcome and the next chapter will be published when I finished it.


	5. Brief Relationship

**Chapter Five: Daffodille and Sirius's Brief Relationship**

**Summer 1973 - The Potter-Berry Household**

Daffodille woke up to a soft tapping on her bedroom door. She opened her sleep filled eyes and looked over to the two other beds. Lily and Rose were still asleep. Sighing in her tried voice, the brunette kicked off her covers. She slipped on her night gown and twisted the door handle pulling it towards her.

Daffy stiffened when she saw that Sirius had knocked on her door. "What do you want?" Her tone was groggy; she needed more sleep.

The love god smiled shyly (yes, shyly) at her. "I want to ask you something? Perhaps we could go down to the kitchen?" He nodded towards the forms of her sleeping friends.

"One second," she closed the door and reached under her bed for her slippers. After slipping them on she quickly tied up her unruly hair in a scrunchy. Daffy then opened the door once more and smiled, "Let's go," before stepping over the threshold and silently closing the door behind her.

They both crept down the stairs in silence not wanting to disturb the other occupants who were sleeping away.

Once in the kitchen, Daffy looked at Sirius, arms folded across her chest. "So, what do want? I could be sleeping now if it wasn't for your midnight expeditions."

"Well, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Why would you ask me that, Black?"

"I always thought you and Flame... Wait, forget it." He sighed, thinking that this was a mistake. "I think I like you."

Daffy huffed, "You either do or don't. Not think."

"Okay, I do." He moistened his lips before venturing on. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She just stared at him as though the world was going crazy. Sirius Black, James's immature best friend, was asking her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. Daffodille gazed towards the kitchen door. Any moment now James would jump out and yell, "Ha! Ha! We're only joking!"

But he didn't.

After, what seemed an eternity, Daffy spoke. "Okay then."

Sirius couldn't believe it, "What?"

"I said, I'd be your girlfriend," she rolled her eyes. Was he deaf now as well as daft?

Sirius's lips spread into a genuine smile. "So that makes me your boyfriend, right?"

"I suppose it does," she replied simply as he began to move towards her. "What-"

A pair of lips cut her off. Now Sirius Black, famous prankster and Gryffindor Chaser, was kissing her? Daffy found herself melting into the kiss which was not like her at all.

"You're what?" James exclaimed the next morning at the kitchen. Sirius and Daffy had just made an announcement and James was none too pleased.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend," she leaned over her bowl of Merlin knows what and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Is there a problem with that?"

"I just never put you down as- Ouch! You're hurting me!" She let go. "Thank you anyway, I never put you down as someone who'd start dating."

Daffy grinned at him, "Well you do not know me at all. Another thing, Jamie, don't beat up Sirius or I'll dump all that dung down your trousers."

Katherine entered the kitchen. "Who wants to da-nome ze garden? Jamez?"

"No way!"

"I'll do it, Mom," Daffy smiled sweetly which her cousin found this awfully sickly.

"Yeah, me too," Sirius grinned. "It'd be fun right?"

"Fun? Define the word fun," James wasn't entirely convinced.

"De-Gnoming the garden is my source of amusement, Jamie," Daffy grinned as Rose agreed with her.

"Bloody hell, this is boring!" Pfffftttt! Another Gnome landed on the other side of the field. James glared at his cousin, "Why'd you rope me into this?"

Daffodille was swinging the wizarding garden pest over her head. "You roped yourself into it when Lily mentioned that Severus does this at school. So, yeah, your big head did this."

James muttered what sounded like his uncle's favourite choice of swear words. His parents weren't the swearing type. "I wish I never said anything now."

"Really? I thought your big mouth wasn't connected to that small brain of yours," Daffy threw the poor gnome over onto the next field. "Besides, who's is it up to when it comes to my relationship choices? Because, frankly, I did not know it was up to you!"

"Exactly," Sirius casually agreed with her statement. "I don't question who my cousin's date. That's far too stupid."

"As does telling a girl you like her."

"You do that all the time, Jamie," Daffy gestured towards the times he had confused his undying love for Lily.

"That's different," James proceeded to pout. "She's defiantly the one."

"I'd at least try dating a few girls before declaring that."

"Like whom, exactly?" This question had a hint of attitude in it, Daffy could tell when her cousin was being too stubborn.

"How about Alice Prewett? She's nice to look at," Sirius suggested.

"Far too smitten with Frank," Lily nodded from her seat on the porch. When she had offered to help out, James dived in and said he'd do it for her. "Everyone know that, Black."

"That's actually true," James nodded, matter-of-factly. "But worth a try."

"I know," Daffodille smiled genuinely; it was her most rarest of smiles. "Taffiney Delacour."

"Who?"

"Taffiney Delacour from my year," Rose stated stunning a gnome. "She's always talking about you and how she wants to be the Quidditch Commentator when we go back."

"We'll see then," he grinned before pausing to look at his cousin. "How do you know Delacour?"

"She happens to be Thomas's cousin. He actually told her to go to me if she needed any help on her homework," she shrugged her shoulders. "Lily also offered to help."

The latter slammed her book shut, "And the little brat rejected it! The cheek!"

"There's always other people that need your help," Rose offered sympathicially. "Like me."

"You're ruddy clever though, Rosie," Sirius looked dumb founded at the fact. "You're even in Slug Club."

Daffy shuddered, "As is James, Lily, Remmy and I. He keeps inquiring why I love shiny things so much."

"What did you tell him?"

"I'm an Animagi, that's what." Daffy wasn't afraid of telling anyone that.

"Whoa!" James exclaimed. "Why didn't you inform us? What's it like? Which animal are you?"

"I'm a Raven," she smirked with a dangerous glint in her dark orbs. "Mom registered me when I was nine. You weren't there though."

"I was!" Rose piped up remembering. "You dived onto a Ministry official trying to steal her brooch."

"Don't remind me," embarrassment leaked her voice. "The woman tried to get rid of me by whacking me with her handbag which I suspect was a stuffed cat."

"Poor cat," James tried to reason.

"I hate cats."

"Fair point," he gulped seeing Daffy's brow furrowed. He then stunned another gnome. "This garden won't de-gnome itself."

It was a week into their third year that James had announced that he and Taffiney was dating. He would walked her to each of her classes, holding her books and his free hand wrapped around her shoulders.

Daffodille was sure that he was trying to make Lily jealous. But, as of yet, it had not worked. She knew that the red head showed no interest in her cousin which she was thankful for.

The brunette checked her timetable as she snuggled into Sirius's side. She had Divination first thing. She had to admit it was her favourite subject amongst other things. "Merlin! I have to deal with Trelawney."

Now, Sybil Trelawney was the battest girl in Daffy's year. The girl was obsessed with Divination but she couldn't even get most of her predictions right. She was a fraud in the Potters' eyes.

"I do too," her boyfriend whined. "I took Divination too."

"You do know that half of the time you make it sound as though it's grim."

"That's why you love me," he kissed her forehead.

"True but I like that sense of humour," she stood up to pull on shoes and robe. "Why does it have to be that one student though? I'm surprised how well the professors deal with her."

"Her grandmother or something was a Seer," he replied following his girlfriend's actions. "Although she does act pretty weird. She'd be well suited to Snape if it wasn't for what now?"

"He's in love with Lily," Daffy frowned; she did not trust that greasy-haired git. "He has bad chose in friends. I hear he's been tampering in the Dark Arts lately; that's what he gets for hanging around Lucius Malfoy."

"I'm aware of that. My cousin - Narcissa - is dating him."

"Poor you," she moved to the portrait hole. "I'd hate to be in your family."

It was apparent that Rose was spending more time with Anton Dolovo. Only James kicked up a fuss about but Daffodille was understanding about the situation. She knew what the vain git was like.

It was a surprise when Taffiney entered the library looking for Daffy in floods of tears. This was also suspicious.

After calming the second year down, she found out that James had dumped her. The brunette was going to have 'words' with her cousin.

Daffodille had found him lazying around near the lake and was more than tempted to throw him in. "James Charlus Potter you're in a lot of trouble!"

He sat up and beamed innocently at her. "What have I done now, Daff?"

"What? What? Don't you dare play innocent with me Jamie! You dumped Taffy."

"Look, it wasn't working out and I told her why. I didn't mean to upset her," he then paused. "If it makes her feel better I'll apologise to her."

"Thank you." She then looked at Sirius and frowned sadly. "Sirius, I need a word with you."

He stood up and nodded as though understanding, leaving her back into the castle, then into an empty classroom. "Before you say anything, I have something to say."

"Go on," she smiled weakly.

"I thought that my like would grow into love but it hasn't. I then found out I'm in love with someone else so I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Sirius?" Daffy didn't know where the maturity came from but she wasn't complaining. "That's what I wanted to say."

"So, can we remain friends then and try to avoid this subject?"

"Yep," she matched the smile that was on Sirius's face. "I will, if you do."

Fin.

Chapter Five End Notes:

Phew! Chapter Five is now complete. I won't get into why Daffy and Sirius ended their relationship. And who they dumped each other for; that'll have to wait in the next up and coming chapter. It is safe to say that they love each other as friends. When they told everyone, James treated everyone (excluding Rose and Taffy) to a Butter Beer at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

Anyways, reviews are more than welcome and look out for chapter six coming to this story soon. I just need to write it out.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six;**

**The Whomping Willow & Moony's Furry Little Problem**

**Sep 01 1964**

The summer holidays weren't very pleasant for Daffodille. With Sirius staying over, it had been awkward. Every time the pair had bumped into one another on the hallway, it was extremely difficult to forget that they were an item the previous year. They would regard each other nervously before going their separate ways. To make matters worse, James had found this amusing and would joke about it when the pair was in the same room. On the train back to school it was no different. Peter Pettigrew watched in awe and Remus Lupin had his head stuck in his book as pure usual.

"Would you just give it a rest before I smack you?" She threatened finding it extremely annoying. James, however, continued his taunting.

"Smack me? I see you've forgotten that we are all wizards." As soon as that sentence had left his mouth, several bats had appeared around him nipping at his head. James tried to bat them away but more kept appearing. Daffodille smirked, satisfied, as she watched her creation taunt her cousin. Then, suddenly, they were gone which confused her. The petite brunette turned to see an odd-looking witch standing at the compartment door. The witch had goggles on her head which pulled back her long, curly hair and a long trench coat pooled around her boot clad feet. All four teenagers stared at her in bewilderment. The woman then placed her wand into the folds of her coat. Once it was away she gave each child an individual stare before stopping at Daffodille.

"Tell me, it is okay to waste ya magic on this midget? I think ye'd should use on someone really worth while; like a Slytherin." Her accent was American which suggested she was also a foreigner. Daffodille kept her mouth shut in case she said something horrible. "Did ya have anything ta say fer ya'sel?"

"Well, uh, I only used it to shut him up. He's one of those cantankerous beings that need to know when to shut up." She reasoned, her voice shaking slightly. The American chuckled lightly at her answer which annoyed her even more.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing on this train?" Remus piped up, injecting himself into the odd conversation. The woman then turned her gaze onto him.

"Me name's Persephane Rivers but Professor Rivers will do jus' nicely. 'M ya new Defence Against ta Dark Arts teacher." She wasn't shy about answering the question especially with such confidence. "Ol' Professor Dumbledore wrote ta me 'bout ta post so here I am."

"You do know that anyone who teaches that post doesn't stay long?" Daffodille stated trying to keep her tone level and casual.

"I do but I intend on staying for a while longer," Rivers replied with a smile. "So, don'cha worry 'bout a darn thing, Daffodille." The latter shuddered when the Professor used her full first name. "Right, I shall see ya at ta feast then." Once she had left, Daffodille hit the wall in infuriation.

"It's Daffy! How did that imposter know my name?" Bitterness was laced in her voice as she ground that sentence out. This was going to be one hectic year.

**DAP**

It was on the second night back that Daffodille had received the note. She was in her dormitory when the aeroplane shaped note entered the room. The petite brunette didn't noticed it until it had landed on her bed. Looking around the room, Daffodille shrugged and lifted up the thing. She unfolded it with mild curiosity and frowned when she saw the scrawl on the tea-coloured parchment. She sighed before reading;

_Dear Mrs Potter,_

_We require your expertise into something and would like to invite you to one of our meetings. Although we do not have a name for our group yet, we are currently mischief makers about Hogwarts so you may have a clue as to who we are. But if you don't, all shall be revealed when you meet us._

_So, as we said, we would like to invite you to one of our meetings. The meeting shall be during tomorrow's lunch hour. Go to the seventh floor on the third corridor, and wait, as a door should appear. Do not worry about your lunch as we shall provide it for you._

_Remember on the seventh floor, the third corridor during lunch and come alone._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Mr Wormtail, Mr Moony, Mr Padfoot and Mr Prongs_

Daffodille gave the note a strange look. Where had she seen this writing before? She couldn't think about it too long as Lily Evans and Alice Prewett entered the dorm room. The petite brunette quickly slid the note underneath her pillow and beamed at her dorm mates.

"Good evening," she said hoping to Merlin that her voice was level. Her friends smiled at her as they went to get ready for bed. Daffodille said her good night and drew the curtains around around her four-poster bed. She then got the note and read again trying to figure out who had written it. But drowsiness had over taken her and she fell asleep, the note laid across her chest.

**DAP**

When Daffodille arrived at the meeting place, she had thought it to be a joke until a door appeared on the wall from nowhere. She raised an eyebrow as the door opened. The petite brunette gazed around before she stepped through the door. Once she did, she was amazed to find a room that she had never seen before. Daffodille gazed around in awe at the mini Quidditch pitch, large sweet cabinet, a large table (obviously for meetings and meals) and, then lastly, at the comfy seating area. She frowned when she noted the four sitting there.

"Not you lot!" She yelped, the door closing behind her.

"And it is nice to see you too, Daffy," her cousin beamed looking up from his game of wizarding chess with Black. Ignoring him, she gazed around the room again.

"What is this place? I've never noticed it before."

"That's because its not really here," Remus replied. "I mean it is but it only appears when you require it." Daffodille frowned at this; she wished she had found it before James had.

"You mean, like a Room of Requirement?"

"Exactly," Black replied watching as his Queen wrecked James' Knight. "Not many know about it or otherwise there'd be crowds on this floor."

"I see." Daffodille then remembered the note. Extracting it from her pocket, she waved it in the air to show the four boys. "I assume this was your doing."

"It does," James said, matter-of-factly, abandoning the game. "We couldn't exactly use our real names, now could we?"

"You would have thought it to be a joke," Black added leaning back in his seat.

"Exactly," she replied angrily. Daffodille then turned to leave, "Which is what I'm going to do now." James and Black quickly left their seats and grabbed onto the girl's shoulders.

"Not yet, Daffy, please," her cousin wheeled and gently guided to the table. "Why don't you have something to eat before you judge?" She was about to respond when her stomach an involuntary grumble. She was starved. The petite brunette sighed in defeat as she let them steer her to the table.

"So what will it be, beef roast with the trimmings or something Italian?" Black offered holding up a few plates. Daffodille took the Italian.

"So, what do you do desperately want my help in?" She asked tucking into her pizza fixing the two with a concerned look. Both Remus and Pettigrew joined at the table as James gave his cousin a serious look.

"Daffy, I know that you can keep a secret but I want your word about what I - I mean - we are going to tell you." Daffodille looked around to the others who shared James' expression. Gulping a mouthful of Butterbeer, she nodded.

"You have my solemn word, James." She for once was eager to keep this so-called secret as the four did look really serious this time around. Even their eyes were lit with honesty that she could not help but take notice of it.

"Maybe Remy should tell her?" Black injected casually taking a seat at the table. James nodded causing her to looked at her friend expentantly. She now understand the height of seriousness this secret held.

"This is a very grave secret that I am about to disclose," he sounded grave indeed. Remus gulped, his apple moved visibly as he did so. "You see, I got bitten long ago. I was bitten by a... a Werewolf," he managed. Concern ebbed over Daffodille's conscience as she watched him shake with nervousness. "Daffodille," he said leaning forward and lowering his voice although his friends was aware of what he was about to say. "I'm a Werewolf." They waited for her reaction but none came. She didn't gasp nor did she hit Remus for calling her that. Instead, she beamed.

"Is that why you've been looking tired?" At this, the Werewolf nodded. "I see, so what does this have to with whatever it is you called me for?"

"You see, we think Remus would get lonely during the full moon so we were wondering about being Animagus." Daffodille sent James the meanest look she could muster.

"James Charlus Potter, that sounds awfully selfish of you! Also, to go around after curfew is a bit ex-" Black had leaned over and placed a hand over her mouth.

"We're not doing it for that, Daffy! We want to keep Remy company when he's, you know, a Werewolf," he reasoned. "So, as we said we were wondering if you could help us since you're an Animagus yourself." Daffodille was taken aback by this. Black removed his hand and she wanted to hide as the four boys stared at her.

"What do you expect me to do? I'm no teacher."

"But, you can show us, right?"

"So, if you're going to keep this a secret, then that means you're not going to register?"

"Register? What does that mean?" Pettigrew piped up.

"Don't you know about the Animagus registration number?" She asked presenting her own. "If you don't have one, its illegal."

"But if we went to register then they'll ask questions and we can't do with that," James waved off. She hesitated at this, her cousin did have a point.

"Okay then," she drew out slowly. "I'll help you but only because Remus needs company." And so it began, the secret meetings and lessons that came with it.

**DAP**

It was a few days after that meeting was when Daffodille's concern grew. The morning before class, she had noted that her cousin had a very purple bruise surrounding his eye.

"Jamie," she leant closer to inspect it. "What the bloody did you do last night?" Then it dawned on her, "Did you go near the Whomping Willow last night?" She lower her tone as she asked it in case someone overheard them.

"I had to see Remus off," he told her stubbornly trying to wave her off. "The branch hit me when I tried to."

"That's what you get for Maraudering around past your bedtime," McGonagall's voice reached their ears. "Remember six o'clock tonight Mr Potter." After she moved away, Daffodille frowned.

"You got caught too, didn't you?" When James didn't answer, she gave him a light shove before getting her wand out. "I'm not going to curse you," she said upon her cousin trying to move away. "I'm going to heal you," she added at his alarmed expression. She waved his wand to preform a healing spell, _'Eh-PIS-kee,'_ and instantly the flesh around James' eye went back its normal colour. Daffodille simply beamed at her handy-work.

"Thanks," he said admiring his newly-healed eye in one of the silver dishes.

"Not a problem," she smiled putting her wand away. "You said you haven't got a name for you little group, right? How about what McGonagall said? The Marauders would be a well suited name." James grinned at her and then, to her utter shock, hugged her.

"That is a brillant name," he stood. "I must go tell the others. Thanks, Daffy!" With he ran out of the Great Hall. Daffodille turned back to her breakfast when Thomas Flame approached her, his prefect badge shining in the natural light.

"Wow, I never knew you became a prefect," she said admiring his badge with awe. "What's it like?"

"Very... Tiring.." He admitted with a light chuckle sitting down next to her. "Where was your cousin off to just now?"

"To go wreck havoc with his friends," she lied although she thought it wasn't a complete lie. Daffodille knew what her cousin and his friends were like.

"Say, are you still dating Black?" Thomas asked sounding very nervous indeed. She shook her head, no, she was not dating Black anymore. "Good," he hesitated licking his lips. "How about... How about you and I date? I'd understand if you don't want to."

"No," she smiled, "I'd like that but let's keep it quiet from Jamie for a while, I know how protective he can get." The red head nodded in agreement. They both shared a secret smile with many promises but neither of them discussed it as James and his friends entered the Great Hall. Daffodille's cousin had seen her smile.

"What's that smile for?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Nothing, Jamie, nothing at all."

**Author Notes:**

**I apologise for abandoning this for a while but hopefully I'll bring it back. I promise, I'm not going to let it fade. Review if you need to.**

**Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10**


End file.
